secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crow Goddess
Badb, Macha, Morrigan, or collectively known as The Crow Goddess are three minds that inhabit one body. The Crow Goddess is the niece of Bastet, and also related to Mars Ultor, Hekate, Anubis and Zephaniah. She is a Next Generation Elder. The Morrigan sides with the Dark Elders, but her sisters, the Badb and Macha, side with Perenelle Flamel from the second book onwards. Background: The Morrigan was worshipped and feared throughout the Celtic kingdoms as the Goddess of Death and Destruction. Once there had been three sisters: Macha, the Badb, and the Morrigan, but the others had disappeared over the years and the Morrigan reigned supreme. The Morrigan states that The Badb and The Macha now "live inside of her." Appearance: "She stood taller than Dee, though most people stood taller than the doctor, and was dressed from head to foot in black leather. Her jerkin was studded with shining silver bolts, giving it the appearance of a medieval breastplate, and her leather gloves had rectangular silver studs sewn onto the back of the fingers. The gloves had no fingertips, allowing the Morrigan's long, spearlike black nails to show. She wore a heavy leather belt studded with small circular shields around her waist. Drapped over her shoulders, with its full hood pulled around her face and sweeping to the ground behind her, was a cloak made entirely of ravens' feathers." (The Alchemyst: Page 93). The Morrigan also has pale skin, black lips, and jet-black eyes with no white showing while Badb with red colour and Macha with yellow colour. Her overlong canines were visible against her lower lip. In The Series The Alchemyst In the Alchemyst, Dr John Dee summons the Morrigan to help capture Nicholas Flamel, Sophie and Josh Newman , and Scathach. She sends Dire-crows to maul the van that the Immortal, Next Generation, and the Humani where driving in, but Nicholas makes a call to Hekate and askes her to send the ghost wind to drive away the crows. Later, the Crow Goddess, Dee and Bastet travel to Hekate's shadowrealm while Sophie is being awakened. They attack the realm using the Morrigan's human-crows and Bastet's human-cats. They retreat when Dee uses Excalibur, the Sword of Ice, to destroy the Yggdrasil, the Shadowrealm, and two other connecting Shadowrealms. Later on it turns out that Dee had destroyed thirteen connecting Shadowrealms. The Morrigan then tells Dee that he'd just made a lot of new enemies. The Sorceress The Morrigan is sent to kill Perenelle, who is trapped on Alcatraz, but Areop-Enap traps the goddess and her crows in spider webs. Perenelle locks her under the island where Areop-Esnap was trapped. The Enchantress By the end of the Enchantress, Perenelle and Nicholoas cross paths with the Morrigan once more. However, at this time, the Macha and the Badb were in control of their body, having the Morrigan trapped inside. This is depicted when they spoke to the Sorceress in two different voices with yellow and red eyes. Utimately, the two now carry a debt to Perenelle for freeing them, and although Nicholas is skeptical about the act of alliance that the Crow Goddess shows, the Morrigan proves her change of heart as she sacrifices her life to save Perenelle from a spear that Billy the Kid unintenionally throws at Perenelle (thinking that she was one of the beasts residing on the island). During the last moments of her life, the Morrigan appears and takes control of their body and thanks the Sorceress for uniting her with her two sisters, noting though that she despises Perenelle. Abilities: As the Crow Goddess, the Morrigan has the ability to control birds. The Morrigan has been shown to send a flock of ten thousand birds, that she and Nicholas Flamel call "The Morrigan's children." The Crow Goddess even has Dire-Crows, her special-pets. Once her summoned birds entered Hekate's Shadowrealm, their bodies underwent a transformation. "The Morrigan's birds had changed when they entered Hekate's Shadowrealm: They had become almost human... though not entirely so. They were now tall and thin like their mistress; their wings had stretched, becoming long and bat-like, connected to human-shaped bodies by translucent skin and tipped with deadly claws. Their heads were still those of birds." (The Alchemyst: Page 230). *The Morrigan has the ability to Awaken, a rare one, especially for the Next Generation. This is because, being a triple godess, the Morrigan has the ability to draw powers from her sisters (Macha and the Badb) living inside her, in addition to her own power. *The Morrigan can use Necromancy, having learned it from Roger Bacon. She used this power to contain her sisters, the Macha and the Badb, inside herself. *The Morrigan has a formidable scream. In The Magician her voice can even turn glass into dust. *The Crow Goddess also has ability to fly with massive wings. Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Dark Elders Category:Flying Elder Category:Animal Controlers Category:Celtic Gods Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Female